Warp Zone
"Slime Cat" redirects here. For the Slime-type foe with numerous possible visual appearances, one of which is a cat, see Furry Slime. The Warp Zone is a quick travel center in the Epic Battle Fantasy series, presented as a pocket dimension. It allows the player to instantly teleport to any checkpoint on the world map you have reached. There is usually one checkpoint per area, appearing as crystals in EBF3, and friendly Slime Cats starting in EBF4, each stylized like the area it's from. To teleport, simply walk up to and interact with the object. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 In EBF3, crystals are typically found right before the boss of the area, with an exception to Vegetable Forest's crystal, which can be accessed right after defeating the boss. There are a total of six crystals, one for each area minus the road to the final boss. Note that each crystal has to be used at least once to activate it in the Warp Zone, else it cannot be warped to. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 In EBF4, Slime Cats are typically found halfway through an area. There are a total of ten Slime Cats in the free version of the game and twelve Slime Cats in the Steam version and the updated Premium Pack. Using one for the first time gives players the Slime Cat medal, while finding all ten/twelve (depending on whether you have Premium content or not) unlocks the Slime Cat King medal. Interacting with each one is no longer required to activate them in the Warp Zone — simply finding them is enough. Slime Cat locations #'Leaf Cat' (Greenwood Village) — Next to the Greenwood Jewel's pedestal. Grey, with a darker patch and a green leaf on its head. #'Shroom Cat' (Ashwood Forest) — Above the northern entrance to the Lava Cave. Orange, with brown stripes and mushrooms on its head. #'Ice Cat' (Crystal Caverns) — Near the entrance of the second icy section of the cavern (second room that requires the Candle for the unlit torches). Black, with an ice crystal on its head. #'Snow Cat' (Whitefall Town) — Next to the Whitefall Jewel's pedestal. Black and partially covered with snow. #'Plague Cat' (Graybone Cemetery) — At the entrance of the eastern tomb (first screen from the eastern exit). Dark grey, with the side of its face being stitched together. #'Nausea Cat' (Waste Disposal Plant) — In the coolant room (full of blue tanks and ice-based foes). Light grey, with a sick expression and a greenish-tinted face. #'Jungle Cat' (Lankyroot Jungle) — At the northern end of the river, next to the unnamed NPC. Brown, with a red and yellow flower on its ear. #'Sand Cat' (Goldenbrick Resort) — Next to the Goldenbrick Jewel's pedestal. White and orange, with a starfish on its head. #'Ruins Cat' (Temple of Godcat, main gate) — On the same screen as the first sealed gate of the temple. Brown, wearing a red and gold fez. #'King Cat' (Temple of Godcat, upper level) — In the middle of the final "mountain" screen, at the beginning of the Sky Bridge leading to the final boss. Mostly white, with an orange spot over its left eye and a gold crown. #'Molten Cat' (Warp Zone, Battle Mountain's entrance) — Appears by default in the warp zone and works as the main entrance to the Battle Mountain which can't be access by normal exploration. In Battle Mountain itself, it resides in the regional Lava Cave on the very bottom of the mountain. Half brown, half dark brown, with a small flame on top of its head. (Steam/premium exclusive) #'Knight Cat' (Battle Mountain, upper level) — Together with the shops at the top of the mountain, which can be entered after lighting up the torches and defeating their four dark protectors in the previous screen. Brown with a large, bushy tail, a small iron helmet, and a sword. (Steam/premium exclusive) Epic Battle Fantasy 5 There are twelve Slime Cats in total. The Slime Cat that leads to the Temple of Trials is exclusive to the deluxe Steam version, and can only be accessed when the four optional dungeons' bosses are defeated. The Slime Cat that leads to The Great Sea was introduced in the v2 update, and thus is also exclusive to the Steam version. Seasonal NPCs can be found here that only appear during their corresponding season. For map details, see Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Map/Warp Zone. Trivia * The Molten Cat is the only Slime Cat which appears in the Warp Zone before finding its "real-world" equivalent. * The Knight Cat is the only Slime Cat to be holding something; additionally, it is the only one with a unique tail. ** It is unclear how its holding the sword, as none of Slime Cats appear to have any type of hands or paws. * The music theme used for EBF4 Warp Zone, Estavius (Piano), is shared with main menu and the Lost Ruins. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5